


Blue Cloak - Blue Eyes

by weasleyfilms



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyfilms/pseuds/weasleyfilms
Summary: A thousand years after Arthur's death, Merlin wakes up in Camelot
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	Blue Cloak - Blue Eyes

Blue cloak - blue eyes 

(first of all disclaimer, i am NOT a good writer but i try my best since i dont have any other skills you dolmas have) 

Fairy lights and Christmas trees were all around, the roads decked in so much snow it would come up to your knees. Merlin loved Christmas, it was a time magic wasn’t only spells and potions. The magic Christmas held was different, it was the feeling of going outside on Christmas Eve and seeing all the lights illuminating the streets or the feeling of getting to open a carefully wrapped gift surrounded by the people you care most about. Even though Merlin loved Christmas, he couldn’t help but wish they celebrated it back when he was in Camelot several thousands of years ago. He liked to imagine what Arthur would think of Christmas. He would probably pretend he didn’t care, but would make sure every inch of the castle was decorated. The thought of Arthur decorating a Christmas tree brought a smile to Merlin’s face. He so wished he could witness that. 

It had been late on Christmas Eve and Merlin had a lot of food to prepare the next morning, because his friends were coming over, so he went to sleep drifting off at the thought of Christmas Camelot

“Merlin, get your lazy ass out of bed” Merlin heard a familiar voice calling out to him, and he thought he must be dreaming, because he hadn’t heard that voice in thousands of years. “Merliiiiin” he felt a strong hand shove him, and he rolled over expecting to still be in his king-size bed, but he fell over with a loud thud on the ground. Merlin opened his eyes expecting to be in his room in central London, but was surprised to see he was back in his small room in Camelot. He must be dreaming, a very real dream, but a dream. 

“Finally!” the familiar voice exclaimed and Merlin was too scared to move his eyes to where the voice came from, afraid it might disappear the second he looks at him. Merlin worked up the courage and let his eyes follow the voice and there he stood. The Once and Future King in all his glory. Merlin felt his eyes swell up with tears, but quickly swallowed them down once he realized Arthur’s stern look on his face. ‘I need the stables mucked out and my armor polished, and you need to get the decorations for tonight’ Merlin nodded scrambling to his feet and once he was almost out the door he turned around. ‘I’m sorry Sire, but what decorations?’ Merlin thought it was best if he just went along with his dream, but he had no idea what Arthur was talking about. 

‘The Christmas decorations of course! Merlin have u gone mad? We’ve been decorating the tree together for years’ Arthur’s voice was light, but his words felt like a brick had been dropped on Merlin’s heart ‘of course Sire, I’ll get them immediately’ he said his voice breaking. 

Merlin knew nothing he was experiencing was real, but damn did it feel good to be back in Camelot. He had imagined this moment every Christmas for years and finally he could see Camelot covered in Christmas magic. Oh shit! that meant he had to get Arthur a gift. 

After mucking out the stables Merlin decided to go find a gift for Arthur. He had counted his coins but couldn’t possibly afford anything for Merlin without his money from outside his dream. In the back of his closet he found this blue cloak, the kind of blue that exactly matched Arthur’s eyes. Not that he had noticed the color of his eyes ofcourse. He dusted off the object and wrapped it like he did all his presents, using a tiny bit of magic. 

Later that evening - 

“Merlin get me that red ornament, will you” Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana were all huddled around the tree each putting up ornaments in different colors. Arthur had put in some candles at Morgana’s request because she wanted to light it up. Gwen wasn’t a fan of the candles, the four of them were too much of a fire hazard once the alcohol started flowing. “Merlin, help me put the star on top. I want us to do it together” Arthur announced. Merlin was taken aback by his words but then remembered he was lucid dreaming of some sorts and was saying what Merlin secretly wanted him to say. Either way he went up to Arthur with the star. 

“I’m glad you’re here Merlin” Arthur whispered to the smaller boy as they were putting up the star. Merlin blushed not really knowing what to say. Arthur never said things like this in real life. “I’m glad you’re here too Arthur, I missed you” Merlin spoke carefully not to scare Arthur away, but this was his opportunity to say to Arthur what he always wanted to say. 

“It’s time for presents!” Morgana announced plopping herself down with a box in hand. “This is for Guinevere, I know we’re not supposed to give maids a gift, but you’re special” Morgana said as she handed the box to Guinevere. "Thank you Mylady, you really shouldn't have" Gwen opened the box revealing a beautiful gown. Gwen gasped as looked at the dress, tears forming in her eyes "it's beautiful, thank you so much' 'okay okay shush, no need to get emotional. It's my turn to give my present' Arthur said as he handed a box to Merlin. Merlin smiled and opened the box revealing a red neckerchief, Pendragon red with the Pendragon crest sown into it. "Thank you so much Arthur, I love it" "You're more family than my dad ever was, so you deserve it."

"I got you something as well" Merlin stood up and walked over to his present, handing it to Arthur" Arthur opened it seeing the blue cloak inside "My favourite colour!" he exclaimed and Merlin blushed "it matches your eyes sire" They looked up at each other locking eyes and before Merlin could process anything, he was tackled into a hug by Arthur. "Thank you" he whispered. Merlin nuzzled his face in Arthur's neck and when he looked up again, he opened his eyes to see his London bedroom "no no no" Merlin panicked. "I need to go back to Arthur" he said closing his eyes again trying to go back to sleep and that's when he noticed he was holding something. The red neckerchief Arthur had given him. "How the.." 

Merlin spent the next few years figuring out how to go back to Camelot like he did that one night, but was yet to figure out what kind of magic he had used. However he was not giving up on going back to him. He needed to go back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was made for the Dolmas groupchat Christmas exchange!


End file.
